Demon Encounter
Oumagatoki (逢魔之时) is a mechanism to participate in cross-server boss challenge. It is available to players level 15 and above using client version 1.0.19 and above. Players exploring the Inkai will have "personal incidents" and "collective incidents" which are cross-server collective bosses. Introduction Evening is the boundary of day and night, and also the time when the two worlds collide. At this time, demons and gods can roam about in the real world, and humans may also enter the Inkai, thus the evening is called the time of meeting demons - Oumagatoki. Oumagatoki is open from 17:00-23:00, where players can engage in exploration and challenges in the current world. There are personal incidents, and also shared incidents. Discovery is through the "Meeting Demons in Current World" button, which allows 4 uses per day. No more new incidents can be found after 22:00, though ones already found can still be challenged. Personal Incidents Youki A shikigami appears and they can be challenged to give shards, like Youki Fuuin, but there is a wide variety of shikigami here, including SSR. Meeting Demons Secret Letter :For more information visit Answer List A letter appears and has 3 multi-choice questions. Select the correct one to get the reward that is shown. Current World Treasure A treasure chest appears and requires 50 jades to unlock the treasure shown. Treasures include gold, stamina, random 6 star mitama, and daruma. The main attribute probabilities are fixed for slots 1/3/5, while there is 10% chance of special attribute and 90% of other attributes for slots 2/4/6. The sub-attribute probabilities are 36% chance of offensive, 36% chance of defensive, and 28% chance of utility. Mystery Kekkai Kekkai of more or less random players will also show up during Oumagatoki's discovery. There is no chance to check the star level or even who the player is, and only one attempt is allowed to challenge the kekkai. Rewards are also given at random regardless of win or loss. Mystery Mission Slips of paper appear and a mission (typically a daily mission) must be done to receive the rewards. Collective Incidents Cross-server collective bosses are either "normal" or "rare" difficulty, they offer ample rewards, and allows many onmyouji to participate. Collective bosses will be shared to the LBS map, and players in the vicinity can directly participate as well as invite friends, nearby players, and ryou members depending on server/location. The battle occurs in a new environment which allows players to see the shared health of the enemy, as well as the status/damage contributions of other onmyouji in the team. The team channel is still used to communicate. A player can challenge 1 rare boss and 1 kiou boss a day, though their own discoveries do not count. There is also no restrictions on being defeated - a player can simply rejoin the instance to continue challenging it after 60 seconds. Kiou Kiou bosses are shared to the current server's LBS map and thus can gather friends, ryou members, and nearby people on the same server. They are considered small-scale gathering bosses. They exist for 30 minutes then run away. The prospective rewards are detailed in the pane where they are discovered. There are two types: gold and victory (finder/helper). Gold rewards depend on the damage dealt to the boss and is capped at 20k. Victory rewards are given if boss is defeated in time and at least 10k damage is dealt. Finder rewards are a bit higher than helpers. All rewards are given through mail. Rare :For more information see /Boss Rare bosses are shared to the cross-server LBS map. They include Tsuchigumo, Oboroguruma, Gashadokuro, and Jishin Namazu. They take turns being the rare boss of Demon Encounter, changing per day. Category:Village